Smile, Yuu!
by Biersackddict
Summary: Maybe seeing how Yuu smiles is the most beautiful thing I could ever look at... Slight LavixKanda.


**A small LaviYuu drabble and we are lacking love for this ;_; Also a small idea, although it cannot be considered as a romantic LavixKanda but more like friendship if you understand, but still there are hints!**

* * *

><p>Kanda Yuu was a very moody person. Even Lavi, the joker at the Black Order, couldn't quite get why he had never laughed at any of his jokes. No matter how funny he'd tried to be, it had all ended the same until one just thinks '<em>That's it.'<em>

It was a really bad idea but Lavi had decided to take his risk. "Well, now I'll have a good reason to buy glue." Allen said and Lavi blinked a few times. "Why is that?" The bookman raised an eyebrow before the white-haired kid rolled his eyes. "Maybe because Kanda'll cut you into small pieces and scatter them on the hallways?" Lenalee shrugged, popping out of nowhere.

The rabbit didn't listen to any and hopped happily down the hallway. "Don't say we didn't warn you!" Allen and Lenalee shouted from behind Lavi who just got excited every second.

Once after the objective's door, the redhead hesitated for a moment but not because he was scared, he was thinking of the best joke of the century, making Kanda at least _smile._

Lavi stopped his thoughts once he listened carefully to this last one. Making the cold and fearful Kanda Yuu, a rude exorcist, _smile?_ Is that all Lavi wished for? Thinking of it, he'd imagine Kanda's soft-looking, pale lips curve slowly marking a small smirk before he entirely smiled, showing a portion of his teeth, white and well accommodated teeth.

_What!_, Lavi though shaking his head to get the thought away. Tapping the door handle, carefully twisting it all the way down… He heard a sudden beep beside him.

_Lavi, _Oh god why Komui! _I need you in my office now!_ The golem emphasized after the disappointed rabbit. "Not now…" He muttered, walking lazily to the science department.

Arriving, he heard a certain, familiar voice.

"Che, Baka Usagi." The suspect faced him rather angry at him or disappointed. Of course, Lavi only managed to sweatdrop and sat beside him to listen to Komui. Once the supervisor caught their attention he presented the mission.

After a couple of minutes, Lavi and Kanda went out the office looking through the small requirements book of the mission. Kanda eyed it carefully while Lavi seemed to play around, pretending his attention to the book.

In a small while the slowly sat the boat to get to the Order's outside. Lavi, rowing the boat turned to Kanda who was quietly sitting as usual.

The rabbit smirked and stopped rowing for a while once the boat recollected boost.

"Oi, Yuu!" He leaned closer to the samurai and before any of the two could blink, Mugen was already beneath the redhead's jaw. Kanda's dark aura was visible to any now. "Do not call me that." The long-haired muttered coldly, pressing Mugen much deeper on his throat which could probably leave a bruise.

"A little annoyed, aren't ya?" Lavi trembled quickly pushing Mugen away from him slowly, and Kanda withdrew back and sat down calmly. "You know, just wanted to start a little chit-chat right here…" The redhead scratched his head and the samurai did not even turn around.

"Che." He finally blew away rather angry. Lavi cough slightly and continued the conversation. "Ne, Yuu. Why are you always angry, don't you like to go on missions?"

Silence.

Lavi stared rowing the boat on the same speed while Kanda did not move at all or not having the intention to answer at all. "You're mad at me?" The redhead asked choked.

Again, there was no minimum answer.

Lavi sighed giving up and sat down behind him, defeated. "It's no use…" He whispered, Kanda being able to hear.

The rabbit wrapped his arms around his knees, digging his head in embarrassment. Although, he heard a sudden chuckle in front of him. "Yuu?" Lavi quickly tilted his head while Kanda's smile faded.

"Shut up and start rowing." Kanda blurted out and Lavi smile standing up. "Okay, Yuu!" Lavi was really happy, even though he did not get the chance to see Kanda smile but he knew that he did so and that was one of the things he mostly like about Kanda, his mystery. Also being surprised whenever he laughed or smiled…

"Don't call me that."


End file.
